Critical Condition
by TwilightWriter1234
Summary: How would Bella feel if Edward was hurt in the battle and not Jacob? That is what this story is about. Edward is nearly killed in the newborn battle, he faces his recovery not knowing what Bella is thinking about her choice of him or Jacob. Review! Bella's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**I didn't really like how Jacob got all the sympathy in the fight, so I decided to write this. Edward is cut short a few times, so I tried to even him out.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Review, Review, Review**

**-Twilight Writer**

**All of the story is in Bella's POV- Sorry for any confusion. I am still pretty new at this.**

* * *

I walked around the tent and climbed slowly onto his back. I knew that Victoria was not coming back, but that wasn't what had me feeling this way.

"Bella, love, you can relax. It's all over and everyone is okay. Calm down." He murmured.

As he ran down the steep hill, he held me a bit tighter that usual, not that I was objecting or anything. He still didn't know…about the kiss.

I stared at his innocent body and felt the guilt wrack through me. Why had I done that? Why couldn't I just let Jacob go!

He ran faster until we reached the clearing. Everyone was still there. He lifted me off and took my hand. A wave of guilt seized my heart.

"See," he whispered, "Everything's-" he cut off.

A newborn was edging his way from the forest. He looked at us. Edward leaped away from me and jumped on the newborn. I knew Edward wouldn't lose to this newborn, but I still shrieked as he jumped away from me.

Alice gasped, "Edward! No!"

I looked up to see my Edward fighting. I hated it because there was a chance he could get hurt.

The next few seconds of my life were in slow motion. Edward-who was completely involved in the fight- had turned his head. His attention snapping him out of the fight. I wanted to scream at him. TO tell him to turn around. Edward had a pained face staring at something beside me. All that had only taken a second. This time I did scream and the newborn wrapped its arms around Edwards chest and squeezed. His teeth sunk into the side of his neck. I heard Edwards faint groan, but then Emmett and a wolf were both on the newborn.

All I could see was Edwards lifeless body sag toword the earth. I ran over to him. Screaming his name. Jacobs arms came around me.

"Get away from me!" I yelled, " Don't touch me!"

He immediantly let go, as if my words stuck a nerve or something. _Good _I thought.

What had caused Edward to be so careless. He had had on that same look when Jacob tortured him at Forks highschool. Jacobs thoughts. The kiss. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

"Edward!" I screamed so loud it hurt my own ears.

Carlisle and Esme were around Edward now. Esme was sobbing tearless sobs. I was crying real ones. What if he never…. _No! Never even think that!_

"W-w-w-what hap-p-ened! " I cried. Alice took me in her ams and whispered, "I will tell you that later,"

I nodded and leaned closer to Edward.

"His chest and most of his ribcage is chattered," Carlisle had panic in his voice. That scared me.

"Why isn't he awake!" Emmett yelled from one of the near by fires.

Carlisle shook his head, "I am not sure. Maybe some nerves were damaged. They will need to heal first before the rest of him does. So he will be asleep for a while,"

"Hopefully he cant feel any pain." Esme whimpered.

"I doubt that," Carlisle whispered and I cried harder. I pressed my hand against his cheek, hoping that maybe he could feel its warmth.

I sat with him for a while. Crying and talking to him. Telling how sorry I was. How he never should have tried to be with me. He didn't deserve a monster like me.

"Bella," Alice whispered, "I need you to stay calm, but the Volturi are coming."

I gasped. _Now? What!_

"It's okay," she assured me, "they are just here to clean up. Everything is going to turn out fine."

I shook my head. I had heard that before. And now the love of my life was in critical condition and we couldn't tend to him until the Volturi left. I sobbed into the grass beside him. Careful not to touch his torso. I stoked his soft hair and traced his perfect features.

"Please be okay, please, please, please!" I whispered in a begging voice. I don't really think my mind had time to process the fact about the Volturi, and now that they were coming, it felt unreal. How many terrifying things could happen in one day? I probably broke the record for that.

I started shaking, my hands trebling as they worked through his bronze hair. Edward honestly was in pretty bad shape. His face did not look peaceful. His hair was everywhere, and I tried to smooth it down, but had no luck. Some of his clothes were shredded as well.

Esme must have seen me in my horrid state as I stared at the person I loved the most. She came over and sat next to me. She murmured soothing words to me. I glanced over once to the opposite end of the clearing and saw the black cloaks. I instantly averted my eyes to Edward.

I realized something then. He didn't know. He didn't know how much I loved him. His last thought could've been of me kissing Jacob! I started to cry as I realized that he thinks I chose Jacob. What could I possibly say to him? I had given him so many reasons to believe that I didn't want him.

I cursed myself. How was I _now _finally starting to understand how much I had hurt him? Was it because he might possibly be…I couldn't think the words. I have always known Edward had his insecurities. He thought he was mean, cruel and a monster. He made himself belive that he wasn't worthy of my love.

But he was.


	2. Chapter 2

The Volturi had left. I hadn't been able to hear the conversation from across the field, but it must have been alright. By alright I mean, no one is dead

Not yet…My mind thought, and a sob came out of me.

"It's okay Bella. We will be home in no time. But…" Carlisle paused, looking at Alice.

"What?" I mumbled, my voice thick.

Alice sighed, then nodded at Carlisle.

"Bella, you are going to need to go home," Alice spoke slowly.

A pain went through my body so intense I had to claw my hands into the dirt to keep steady. I. Was. Not. Leaving. Edward.

Didn't he need me? I always needed him! My mind strayed to the fact about him thinking I didn't choose him. He was so alone right now it hurt to think about it.

"No," I cried, nearly a yell. I leaned over Edward protectively and I heard Emmett snicker.

"No," I whispered. Holding onto Edward. Never letting go. Ever.

"Bella, you need to go to Charlie. You need to make up some lie, then you can come back. I promise. Just go home for ten minutes. Pack some clothes. Make it believable."

More sobs came out of me. I needed to go to Charlie. I knew this. I had to protect my family.

Alice seemed to understand I couldn't do it alone and volunteered to come with me. I thanked her and asked her for the story while I kissed Edwards cheeks and lips. I took his hand tightly in my own.

"Let's see…," She thought about it. "Car accident seems okay. So Edward was hit by a drunk driver. Fortunately he is still alive. He broke some ribs, dislocated a hip, cracked his skull and most bones are busied."

I cried just thinking about the pain he was in. His pain was my pain. And it hurt.

Alice helped me to my feet and whispered, "ten minutes. I know it's scary, I am scared too, and I know you can do this,"

I saw Carlisle pick Edward up. He frowned at his son in his arms. Carlisle must hate this too. Not knowing what's happening.

Alice threw me on her back before I could say good bye to him.

"No!, "I screamed as I was jerked through the air. I gasped and cried.

We got to my house in less than a minute. Alice had two shopping bags in her hand because we were supposed to have been shopping. I really didn't look like I had been having fun. I opened the door and when Charlie took in my appearance he gasped and leaped over to me.

My mind didn't stray from Edward. What was he thinking right now? That I didn't want him? What if he woke up and I wasn't there? What would he think then? Did Jacob honestly distract Edward like that? On purpose?

"Bella, oh god!" Charlie whispered, pulling me to him, "What happened?"

I couldn't speak; silent tears escaped my eyes again. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice put on a grimace.

"It's Edward," She said glumly, " He… got into a…. car wreck,"

Alice sniffed slightly as I took in Charlie's shocked expression. "Is he alright?" He gasped

I shrugged., "Broken ribs, hip, cracked his skull open. Dad…" I moaned, trying to remember what Alice had told me.

Edward. Edward Edward Edward. My mind mocked me.

"I have to go see h-h-him n-now," I mumbled.

Charlie just nodded and let me go upstairs. I thought he was going o put up more of a fight, but he let me go, almost as if he felt sorry for Edward.

I heard Alice and him still talking about it and every word sent a dagger through me.

Edward was all alone. I needed to be near my poor fiancé. At that thought I was on my hands and knees digging through my bedside table drawers. I found Elizabeth's ring and slid it on my finger, sighing as I felt the comfort of it.

I quickly threw some things into a bag. I ran down the stairs and out the door. I heard Charlie's yell of goodbye but I didn't respond. I needed to see him. Edward.

" Is he awake?" I asked.

Alice shook her head, "Still asleep. I can't see when he wakes up,"

A whimper escaped my throat and I started to cry again. The rings effect wearing off.

"Oh no," I cried, "Why him? Why couldn't it have been me who got hurt?"

Alice took that the wrong way. I knew Edward would be suffering worse if I was the one who was injured as bad as he is.

"You know why," she whispered. And I did.

We arrived at the house shortly and I quickly ran up the stairs. I tripped once and Alice had to catch me.

I opened the door to Edwards's room and tears had already sprung into my eyes. He lay on the huge golden bed. Carlisle sat beside him, doing something to his injuries. I walked over slowly and sat down on the opposite side as Carlisle.

I took his hand in mine and played with his fingers. Please wake up soon, I thought at him desperately, I need to tell you about…the kiss. It didn't mean anything, I promise. Just wake up!

I sat by him for minutes, hours, days it felt like. After a while, Carlisle had left, and said he would be listening carefully. I hadn't responded to him. I didn't respond when Esme offered me a snack or dinner either. Alice hadn't come to check on me, which was strange.

Then something happened. I was holding Edwards hand. Weaving my fingers in and out of his, when his hand clenched painfully hard around the tips of my three middle fingers. I gasped in pain and suddenly the room was filled with vampires.

Edwards hand clung tightly to mine. I stroked it softy. Not caring about the pain of my three probably broken fingers.

"Bella!" Carlisle said, "What happened? Tell us,"

I sniffed as tears poured down my cheeks. I asked myself why I was so emotional. It was because the love of my life was almost torn to shreds right in front of my eyes! The pain in my hand was starting to catch up with me.

" His Hand," My shaky voice said.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. He quickly peeled off Edwards strong fingers and I clutched my swollen fingers to my chest.

"Let me see," Carlisle murmured, sitting next to me. I wanted him to tend to Edward first. What if he was waking up?

I held up my hand wearily. He examined it softly and confirmed that they were broken. I cried harder, but not from the pain.

I whispered softly, just in case Edward could hear, "Don't tell him. Please. He has enough to worry about. Tell him I tripped,"

I begged Carlisle, but he easily agreed , on one condition.

"I hate conditions," I muttered as he led me out of the room and in to his study. My mind anxiously crept back to Edward. The pain he will be in.

The condition was that I let him wrap it up. This probably wasn't the best time to tell him about the brace snapping, and my knuckle re-braking. But of course, Carlisle saw it himself, and wrapped up mu entire wrist and hand. He threatened to cast it if I wasn't careful.

I thanked him and I was about to leave the room when I heard the scream.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran out of the study and back into the bedroom. Edward lay very much awake in the center of the bed. His chest was panting hard. I winced, did he notice that those bones were- his yell of pain cut that thought off.

"Arg," He groaned, and stopped breathing. He was shuddering hard.

"Bella, " Alice whispered from behind me, " This will be the worst part for both of you, but he needs you. More than anything," I instantly broke into a quick walk. I sat down next to him. Keeping my still aching hand away from him.

His eyes were squeezed shut and he moaned.

"Hey, "I whispered, "You're okay,"

Edwards eyes shot open and they were dark as night. I frowned, weren't they gold during the fight? They focused on my and he started to breathe again. A look of agony so severe crossed his face that I laid a palm gently on his chest, careful not to press too hard.

His breathing eased again and he was able to whisper, "B-B-B-Bella?"

I heard the pain in his voice and a sob rocked through me. But he _was _awake. I was thankful for that. I wasn't quite sure what Alice meant by "the hardest part". But I had a pretty good idea. He was going to be hurting. I was going to be hurting.

"I'm here, Edward. It's okay, you're safe," I whispered again. Stroking my hand lightly over his chest. "How are you feeling?"

He swallowed hard and didn't answer. _Of course_ he wouldn't want to share his pain with me.

"You have to tell me, or I'll get Carlisle," I threatened.

I saw a slightest hint of a smile on his mouth. I didn't think that was possible, for he must be in incredible pain. He was still trebling hard.

"I'm okay," He muttered, shaking off the threat.

Edward turned his head slowly so he could see me. He must have hit an injured spot because he winced. I winced.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't. Part of me hoped it was about the…kiss and part of me wanted to wait because he was already suffering so much.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying to get him to talk.

"I –um," he paused, averting his eyes from me. "Did you…"

I thought he was going to ask. I steeled myself for it. But that's not what happened.

Edward turned his head. His eyes rolling back and his mouth opening slightly.

A moan and whimper escaped his parted lips.

"Edward," I whispered. My tears fell into his shirt.

His body twitched and that was when Carlisle opened the door. He rushed to his soon and held him down.

"What's happening?" I cried

Carlisle shook his head. Frowning. The calm and confident look of a doctor remained on his face, and that made me feel better. He said, "A sensitive bone must be healing,"

I shook my head, feeling dizzy and nauseas. "Edward?" I mumbled so quietly I don't think he heard me.

Edward started breathing heavily and Carlisle had to hold him still. He was making pained cries and there wasn't a thing I could do.

"Don't," Edward panted

"Huh?" I asked

"Don't-arg- leave…me, _please_" He whimpered.

I sniffed and leaned toward him. He had finally relaxed his muscles and sank back onto the bed.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise," I cried.

Edward moved a trebling hand across the bed. Looking for me. I grabbed it and held it tightly.

"What about…._him?" _ Edward's voice was very shaky. A stab of ice plunged through my body.

I stared at my broken fiancés face. How helpless and vulnerable he was. I leaned down to my breath was against his ear.

"Edward. That was nothing. I –I only did it because he was going to go off and _kill _himself. I love you so much and I-I still want to m-marry you. Do _you_ still love _me?_ After everything _I've_ done?"

I waited silently for an answer, fearing a rejection because I did not know how live without him.

He was confused. "I thought I was going to be asking you that q-q-question. I was alone. I didn't know what happened to you or who you d-d-d-decided to be with but…Jacob thought about you guys…_kissing_-and I didn't know what to do. I thought _you_ wanted to leave _me"_

"No! I want to be with you. Only you. Right now, at this moment, all I care about is you."

Edward took a deep breath and mumbled, "I-I _–I love you so much, Bella_. I didn't know if you were going to be here when I woke up. I had a dream that I woke up, and you were gone, and nobody would tell me where you were and I couldn't move so I was trying to get to you…"

Edward had started talking so fast I didn't understand what he was saying. His words blurred together in a way that only vampires could.

I interrupted him with a quick, "Stop, " then I added, "I love you. You are the love of my life-existence-whatever. I need you. I will never leave you."

He nodded and I think he understood.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked.

"Yes," He said immediately "Always"

Edwards healing was slow. When I got up to sleep on the couch, because he was resting, Edward starting shaking. He held in his frightened cries. But he let a few slip, so I climbed in bed next to him.

"You scared me to death, Edward Cullen, don't you ever do that to me again, understand?" I whispered as I started to doze off.

"I'm sorry," Was all he said.

Edward starting singing to me, and I slept peacefully through the night.

* * *

** Should I add more? I decided to stop here because I'm not sure what else to add without it becoming boring. Comment any ideas and I might keep going.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review, Review, Review**

**-Twilight Writer**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this chapter is a little short, but I hope you like it anyway.**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews- I really love getting them.**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**This chapter- Bella makes the decision that she has to go talk to Jacob about what happened, and she deals with a terrified Edward.**

* * *

I woke up to a scream. Edward's yell was filled with so much pain. I turned to see him clutching his arms around his torso. He was shaking hard and Carlisle and Esme were whispering to him. I saw them try to straighten him out on the bed, but he wouldn't budge.

"Edward, "I whispered, rubbing his back. He was gasping for air now. Making small pained noises. It broke my heart to see Edward do broken and helpless. He turned his head toward me, wincing, and relaxed slightly when his eyes focused on my face.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Hey, I'm here. You're okay. Tell me what hurts," I said calmly-though I was far from it.

He slowly and carefully shook his head. "Nothing. I'm fine, "

I sighed, "Edward, stop. You won't get better if you don't let us help. Tell me. "I pleaded.

"I'm _fine_!" I said. Of course I didn't believe him. His hands were trembling so I took one in my hand and tried to warm it up. He was breathing hard and heavy.

A sudden rage filled my body. My angel was sitting here- _nearly_ _dead!_

_Jacob Black_.

It was him. He did it! He caused my fiancé to be suffering as he was. I really didn't have proof that it was Jacobs fault, but I didn't need it. Alice had told me she would tell me about what happened.

"Alice," I called softly. Edward groaned in pain beside me, and I kept rubbing his cold back.

Alice flitted into the room. An icy glare on her face. Edward flinched beside me.

"Alice, s-s-stop," Edward stuttered.

"What?" I asked.

"I trusted you," Alice said, and then she disappeared from my sight.

* * *

She was mad at me. She knew about the…_kiss_. I knew she felt betrayed and hurt that I would do such a thing to her, and to Edward, and to their whole family.

"Don't cry, Bella, please. She didn't mean it, "Edward mumbled from across the room. His attack of pain had eased, but I had relocated myself to the couch, feeling too guilty to look at Edward. He had begged me to stay, but I had moved anyway. How many times can one person be hurt without being completely obliterated? I had hurt Edward beyond repair. And it was one hundred percent my fault. Plus, Alice is devastated as well.

"I told you I forgive you. I'm not mad. I love you, "Edward had tried to reason with me over and over, but I wouldn't listen. I _needed_ to talk to Jacob. I also felt the need to ask Edward.

"Edward, "I said. It was my first word in two hours.

"Yes?" he said eagerly. His voice still a little bit weak from his last painful healing.

"I…think I need to… _talk_- to Jacob,"

I looked up when I said that and I gasped when I saw his face. It crumpled. His breathing sped and I finally saw how dark the circles under his eyes were. He looked like he was going to cry.

"Just for a few minutes. I need to ask him some questions. I promise. Can you trust me on that?" I whispered softy.

He didn't respond. Was he mad at me?

"I-"He said brokenly. "No, I do trust y-you, it's just that I-I-I don't want you to l-leave m-m-me"

Edward was talking less and less clearly. I jumped off the couch and onto the bed. This was a sign that one of his bones healed the wrong way- as Carlisle had told me. I couldn't stand the thought of rebreaking his bones. Carlisle had told me I had to be prepared for it either way.

"No!" I whispered. Leaning up against him. I hugged his arm gently to my chest. "I won't. I will be back in an hour okay?"

He shook his head. I knew I needed to go before Edward quilted me out of it. He started panting. A terrified sound escaping his lips. He was so scared that I wouldn't come back. I had never seen him so frightened. I had an idea.

"Look," I said, holding up my left hand. Showing him the beautiful ring he had given to me. "I am yours and you are mine. I will never ever leave you. I'm going to come right back okay?"

He seemed to be a little bit reassured after that. I leaned down and kissed his forehead and cheeks.

"I love you, Edward. Forever, "

Then I walked toward the door. I couldn't look back at his broken form on the bed. I did hear a soft whispered as I closed the door behind me.

"Please don't leave me,"

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know...Its short. I will try to post another short chapter today though!**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**Tell me what you think should go on between the conversation of Bella and Jacob. Maybe I will use an idea or two.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter came out a bit longer than expected so enjoy!**

**Review, Review, Review -I will upload stories/chapters faster with the motivation!**

**In this chapter, Bella confronts Jacob at La Push. I hope you like it.**

**This chapter includes a very angry Bella, and may not be the perfect thing for Jacob Lovers- but they should still like it.**

* * *

I honestly didn't understand how, but my truck was in the Cullen's giant garage, with the keys in the ignition. I had tears streaming down my cheeks as I drove toward La Push. Edward was all alone, and he was hurting, all because of me being selfish. Alice acted like she hated me, which she probably did.

I drove as fast as I could, and when I got there, I remained in the car for what seemed like hours. I was trying to put some sense into the words I had to tell him. I saw his huge body step out of the familiar too small house. He had a smile on his face. It was not _my_ smile. It wasn't even close.

"Bella?" Jacob yelled from across the yard.

I glared at him. The more I looked at his somewhat innocent face; I questioned myself about how I could have ever trusted him. He hurt the one person I loved more than anything. How dare he claim that he loved me? The act in the clearing was not an act of love. It was pure blasphemy, and I was pretty sure he knew that too.

He got a confused look on his face as he jogged toward me. "Hey! Are you okay? You look…mad? Did he do-"

"Shut up, Jacob!" I yelled, stalking forward. He looked surprised.

"What? What did I do?" he questioned me.

"You know exactly what you did!" I snarled.

The anger was more real than I thought possible. How could he _do_ this! What if Edward had been killed? What would've happened then?

"Are you seriously mad at me Bells?" He laughed. That made me angrier.

"Jake. I have one question for you. Then I am leaving. I am going to go back to see my _fiancé_,"

He shook his head with a bitter smile on his face, "It's not that simple. We still have to talk about _us,"_

That threw me off the edge.

"Us?" I screamed, "Shut up!"

I walked closer to him. My hands were fisted, but I knew better than to punch him.

"Bella! What is your _problem?"_

"_How could you?"_ I asked brokenly. The anger fading into helplessness. "I thought you said that you loved me,"

Jacob looked at me like I was crazy. He was still lying to me, "What did I do?"

I shook my head, "Please, Jacob. Just admit. Maybe I won't be as mad at you,"

Jacob looked at the ground and chuckled once, "Fine, okay? But we both know why I did it. It actually wasn't on purpose, I just happened to be thinking about you, and then the kiss came up, it wasn't- "

"Stop. Just stop!" I yelled louder this time. "We both know you did it on purpose. That is sure as _hell_ not an act of love,"

He shook his head, "Bella, I can guarantee that I love you more than that rotten, good for n-"

"_Stop!" _ I shrieked. "You don't know a thing about my perfect, _amazing_ Edward. He would never, ever do _anything_ like that!"

I think it was starting to sink into Jacob that maybe he didn't love me like he claimed.

"I am going to leave now. With or without a sincere apology. I am never coming back! I hate you!" I yelled angrily.

I turned around and stomped to my car. I got in and turned the key.

"Wait!" he yelled. I didn't look at him. "Bella! Please. You don't understand!"

I opened the window just enough so he could hear me, but I locked all the doors.

"No, Jacob Black, _you_ don't understand. You almost _killed_ him! Do not understand that? How could you do something like that to me? Some friend you _were, "_I sneered, making the last word stand out, "There is no way for you to ever earn my trust love or friendship back. You can try for the rest of your life and I will _never_ forgive you for this,"

I had turned numb. I got in my truck and tried to drive. I had only made it a few miles out of La Push when driving became impossible. I was caught up in the guilt and pain of everything I had done in the past two years.

I pulled over to the shoulder, sobbing over the steering wheel, surely Alice – Then I thought again. No, Alice would not send anyone to help me. She didn't feel anything toward me. No sisterly love or best friend connections. All she thought of me was a cheater who betrayed her favorite brother. A lost friend who she put all her trust into, just to throw it away like it was nothing. I cried harder. I literally lost count of all the people I have hurt. How in the world did Edward forgive me? He was probably deathly afraid right now. Not able to move, and probably mad at me. I told him I wouldn't leave, and then I just walked out the door. I thought I was doing it _for _him. But the only thing he asked from me was to stay with him. To _not leave him_. I did exactly that.

It was hours later. I cried and cried until I heard something. My mind instantly thought of Victoria, but then I remembered that Edward had saved me from her. A sob came out of my chest. The passenger door opened and I gave a yelp. It was Esme.

"Es-es-esme!" I cried, scooting over to her.

She held me tight and rocked me slightly.

"Bella, Bella, shhh, you're okay," She tried to soothe me.

I shook my head, "No! It's not! You don't understand what I-"

She cut me off, "Yes, sweetie, we do. Alice…told us. Bella, I understand _why_ you did it. He was going to go down there in rage and get hurt. But sometimes you need to prioritize, dear."

She wasn't making any sense right now. Edward has always been my first priority. As I was his.

"Edward knows why too, but he also thinks you love Jacob, Bella. He thinks that you love him_ more_. It terrifies him to be alone, especially now that he knows what it's like to be loved by someone other than his family."

I was confused now. I cried hard and barely got out the words, "Edward said he forgave me. Was he lying?"

Esme smiled a bit at that. Her smile changed. She was not the always- loving mother in my life anymore. She had her doubts about me too. _Another to the list _.

"No. He meant it. If you haven't noticed, dear, Edward is very…insecure. He tries to act strong, and most of the time, he it. It's just that sometimes; he doesn't know what to do. Right now, for example. He thinks that you are going to stay in La Push. I know that's not true… Do you want to talk about that?"

I shook my head as I sobbed against her cold body, "N-no. I told him I was done. He almost killed the one thing I need in my life and…" I trailed off, unable to finish. The guilt was crushing me down.

"I _do_ get it, Bella. I think we all feel a little bit hurt about your actions, to be honest. Maybe a bit betrayed…"

"I am so sorry!" I cried, "I didn't mean for all this to happen. I lost my best friend-which isn't the bad part. I guess I have to be happy about that- because he almost made me lose my _fiancé, _and now my new family hates me, my best girlfriend and my basically sister!" I cried harder, "How on earth am I supposed to get everything back. Edward should hate me. He probably does, he just won't admit it!"

Esme denied it, "No, sweetie. He loves you more than anything. I can assure you that. Now, before we get you home, I do have to ask you one question. I guess Alice hadn't felt the need to share it, and Edward hasn't had the…time, "she paused and looked me in the eye with a small smile, "You are Edward are engaged?"

I smiled at that too. Maybe two nights ago, I would have cringed, but I would never feel that way again. I wanted to be his. I wanted him to be mine. Marriage was the only thing I had to hold onto right now.

* * *

**Review, Review, Review! I love getting your advice and opinions- and yes- I do actually use the ideas you give me!**

**A couple questions for you-**

**-Do you think I should ever write a chapter where Jacob and Bella work it out? Or just leave it like that? (Well it will be like that for a while- we have to get back to Edward and the Cullen's!) **

**- Did I do a good job on showing Bella's emotions? It was a little bit hard to do that.**

**- Ideas for future chapters?**

**Thanks for all the support! I really liked writing this chapter and hope you like reading it!**

**-Twi Writer**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry I've been gone for so long! I had a lot of trouble logging on for a week and I've been sooo busy. Well I hope you readers still want to read this story. I love the plot and I hope you guys do. **

**I would love it sooo much if some of you would review. Even a word or two?! I love getting reviews and it makes me upload so much faster!**

**Tell me if you have any ideas that you think should happen.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Twilight Writer**

* * *

Esme drove me home. I cried against her the whole way. The exact moment we pulled into the huge driveway, Carlisle flitted up to the window. His face was etched with worry and concern. Panic filled his eyes and I felt like I was suffocating.

_What was happening_?!

As soon as the car stopped, I slammed open the door and sprinted out. I tripped once on the way up, and no one dared to catch me. I hadn't seen Alice in the living room, and I felt a twinge of guilt…no, more like a tidal wave-wash over me.

I jumped up the last steps and I heard a yell. It was a cry of pain. I whimpered, and the sound glued me to the floor. I wanted to through the door open and run in as fast as I could…but I couldn't move. I heard the sound again along with a soft soothing voice. Somehow, I forced my numb legs to move. I forced my dead hands to push the door open.

I fell to the floor at what I saw.

Edward was laying on his back. His chest heaving. His breathing was too fast and way to loud. His pale hands clenched the bedding, ripping holes through them.

"Shh, Edward. Calm down. She's back," I heard Alice whisper. Alice was perched next to Edward, one hand on his forehead and one on his chest. A sob escaped his lips and mine at the same second.

His voice was weak. It was raw-as if he'd been screaming for hours-which he had probably been doing.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he panted heavily.

I got up and threw myself next to him. I turned to say something quick to Alice, but she was gone.

"Bella," he moaned, "Please-don't- go!"

I felt a terrible pain shoot through my torso. I reached for his hand, but stopped and inch away from his skin. I was being hesitant, like I was afraid to touch him. I shook my head as more tears came to my eyes. My good hand weaved through his.

He gasped and his fingers held on tight. Not tight enough that my hand would've broken…

"Edward! I'm here. I'm so sorry I left; I just had to take care of something. I'm here. Forever, remember? I love you so much!" I cried to him.

He didn't say anything, but his writhing had slowed, and his thrashing had quieted. He lay beside me almost like he was asleep. If it weren't for the hard panting, I could've sworn he was sleeping. I gently loosened my hand from his. He whimpered when I did it, and his hand tried to catch mine before it got too far, but he couldn't. He was so weak. I bet he couldn't keep his eyes open. I only prayed he could hear me.

I moved my fingers slowly up his arm and across his chest. He sighed slightly when I did that, so I lay my hand on top of his injured torso.

"Edward…can you hear me?" I asked, my voice shaking. I raised my hand to hold his cheek in my hand and stroke my thumb across his unmoving lips.

A tiny, almost unnoticeable nod of his head gave me the answer. My voice trembled as I spoke. It felt like Jacob had taken those stitches he'd used back a few months and ripped them out of me. I felt as if a knife were stabbing into my chest. This was worse that when I felt the hollow pain of the hole. This was a lot worse. Probably because I knew this was all my fault.

"I'm so sorry. Don't you know how much I love you?" I begged now. Trying to get a response out of him. He was so exhausted from the fit he threw when I …left, that he could barely move his head. I pressed my hand harder to his face, "I love you. I talked to Jacob, Edward. I am completely done with him. And…you don't ever have to doubt that,"

I could almost feel the skepticism in the air. He shifted slightly and groaned.

"Do you need something?" I asked. All I wanted to do was make him okay again. Whether he still wanted to be with a monster like me or not.

I heard a small knock on the door at the same time Edward nodded his head yes.

I ignored the door, happy that I was getting a response out of him. "What? What do you need. I'll give you anything Edward. _Anything. _Anything to make this right again,"

He shook his head.

"B-bella," his weak whisper came out, "c'mere," is what I thought I heard.

A sob escaped me and I leaned closer to his hurt form. My entire world was literaly falling apart at his seams. I was helpless. I sank against his side and slowly, with the speed of a caterpillar, he raised his arm and put it around me tightly. Like he never wanted me to leave. And at the moment, I was perfectly content trying to pretend. Edward was far too forgiving. I would do anything it takes to get his love. He should know that by now.

Finally, I looked at the door, already knowing who it was.

"Come in, Alice,"

And the tears had already started to flow along with my jolting sobs. I knew Edward was suffering right alongside me.

"Don't cry," I heard Edward's weak whisper. Or, at least, that's what it sounded like.

I held onto him as Alice approached me cautiously.

Edward shifted again.

"No, donzay that," he muttered. It sounded like,_ don't say that_. "Aliz, stop," He said again.

I stared at Alice's agonized eyes and started to sob harder.

* * *

**Kind of like a mini-cliffhanger, eh? **

**Please review!**

**What should Edward say to Bella. Should he let her off the hook easy like always? I'm thinking now. Maybe Bella deserves a little more pain and guilt...I guess we'll have to see what happens. **

**Review! Review! Review! Review! **

**I'm going to try to post a new chapter for one of my stories soon. Stay Posted!**

**-Twilight Writer**


End file.
